falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Far Eastern Republic
The Far Eastern Republic, officially known gas the Far Eastern Soviet Socialist Republic and commonly known as the Far Eastern State or the Far East, is a post-war nation-state located in the Far Eastern regions of the Soviet Union. It was formed in 2084 seven years after the Great War and is the successor state to the original Far Eastern Republic from the early 20th Century. It's expanded into the Russian Far East and has established a strong presence in the region and even has portions of Manchuria under its control. History The First Republic The original Far Eastern Republic was formed in 1920 during the Russian Civil War and its territory was based in the southern parts of the Russian Far East bordering northern parts of China. The republic lasted from 1920 until 1922 when it was annexed into the Russian SFSR and later the Soviet Union after the Red Army emerged victorious in the Russian Civil War. Post-War Restoration After the Great War had began and ended on October 23rd, 2077 ending the Sino-American War and the Resource Wars, the world was left in ruin from nuclear fire and human civilization was destroyed. Due to the large size of the Soviet Union, much of the country survived the horrors of the war, even major cities in the Far East, and thus large quantities of people survived the war. In 2084, a large group of militias and other factions took over Vladivostok and other major cities in the Far East and established a second Far Eastern Republic. The new republic began a series of campaigns to conquere the Russian Far East and defeat the various warlords and other nation-states that comprised the region prior to the republic's formation and by 2096, the Far Eastern Republic won and became the ruling power in the region and defeated the major warlords and annexed all of their holdings. Russo-Manchurian War In 2101, the Far Eastern Republic had solidified itself and its territorial holdings across the Russian Far East and made allies in Siberia and Central Russia in the form of various agreements from alliances with Soviets and communist nation-states to peace agreements with non-communist ones such as the United Russian States in the far west. During this time however, the areas south of the republic in Northeastern China were conquered by the newly formed Empire of Manchuria under the leadership of Emperor Zhao Da I of Manchuria. All of Manchuria fell under the banner of the empire, but Zhao wasn't done yet and turned his sights up north towards the Far Eastern Republic. Global Exploration Following the peace agreement with Manchuria,the soviet socialist republic began to build its republic as a formidable post-war global super power.In the year 2105 the United Russian states had begun to conquer and annex Neighbouring states which violated various agreements which both states had signed 3 years ago,Nevertheless the far eastern republic which had been a nation of farmers and scavengers with the help of various Post war military generals who had served before the war armed the republic with extensive knowledge about pre war military Installations,tech,military bases scattered throughout Asia,and the the know how of how to operate these kinds of tech and valuable military bases.Armed with this knowledge the republic sent out scouts to these locations to establish military dominance over the URS. In the year 2153 the United Russian states had almost vanished from the spotlight allowing its territories to be absorbed by the soviet socialist republic,the republic showed there military prowess by annexing other states including central Russia which had been part of the Manchurian empire,almost all of eastern Europe and moving south west to annex other areas which had been under the pre war soviet union.2167 saw the signing of a new socialist constitution known as the post war Russian federation.the soviet socialist republic had been the founding state of the new federation and many of its former senior officials retained high posts in its military and government.this is known as the 3rd republic which the soviet socialist republic was the foundation. Government Military Main article: Far Eastern Armed Forces Territory The Far Eastern Republic is situated well within the Russian Far East and occupies much of the the former pre-war Far Eastern Federal Disctrict. It controls all pre-war oblasts and kais and controls the southeastern territories of the Sakha Republic while granting sovereignty to the western territories in the form of the Sakha Independent Republic, a Far Eastern puppet state. The Far Eastern Republic also has influence in parts of Siberia, mainly in the form of a small occupied territory and pro-socialist revolutionary controlled areas. Category:Pre-War Countries Category:Post-War Countries Category:Locations